Diesel engines use the heat of compression to initiate ignition and burn the fuel that has been injected into the combustion chamber. In the diesel engine, a cylinder head rests above the cylinders on top of the cylinder block. The cylinder head closes in the top of the cylinder, forming the combustion chamber. The joint between the cylinder head and the block is sealed by a head gasket. In most engines, the cylinder head also provides space for the passages that feed air and fuel to the cylinder, and that allow the exhaust to escape.
An injector cup is press fit into the cylinder head to separate the engine coolant from the fuel injector. Aside from just being press fit into the cylinder head, a hydraulic sealant compound may be used for a better seal than just the pressing force to keep the coolant out of the injector bore. The injector cup is, however, susceptible to damage during installation and removal. Indications of a defective injector cup may include diesel fuel in the radiator, as the seal formed by the injector cup fails, or cracks forms in the injector cup. Thus, conventional methods of manipulating an injector cup in the cylinder head may be insufficient for the task.
Accordingly, injector cup pressing tools which are suitable for installing and removing injector cups from cylinder heads with minimal excessive or stressful rotational forces may be desirable for some applications.